The present disclosure relates generally to prosthetic devices, and in particular, to articulated endoprosthetic devices, such as those suitable for implantation into the intervertebral space between adjacent vertebrae of the spinal column.
In the treatment of diseases, injuries or malformations affecting spinal motion segments, and especially those affecting disc tissue, it has long been known to remove some or all of a degenerated, ruptured or otherwise failing disc. Currently, the standard treatment remains disectomy followed by vertebral fusion. While this approach may alleviate a patient's present symptoms, accelerated degeneration of adjacent discs is a frequent consequence of the increased motion and forces induced by fusion.
Therefore, what is needed is an artificial intervertebral prosthetic device, which includes wear-resistant articulating surfaces that provide bio-mechanical action mimicking the movement of the natural intervertebral disc, as well as a shock-absorbing body, in order to reduce deterioration of the adjacent discs.